Fire Lord Starscream
by Ultimate Bohab
Summary: When some interdimensional nonsense inadvertently makes the treacherous Decepticon Starscream the new leader of the Fire Nation, things look grim for the rest of the world. Is there anyone in the Avatarverse who can stop the gigantic metal tyrant? [Oneshot]


"Stand down, Starscream! You are outnumbered!" Optimus Prime commanded, pointing at the Decepticon Seeker.

It was true, Megatron and the other Decepticons had already retreated through the Space Bridge while Starscream was preoccupied with the task of gathering the energon cubes they had harvested. The Seeker suspected that Megatron had done this on purpose, to get rid of his treacherous second in command before he himself could be deposed.

"As if I would listen to you, Prime! The space bridge is still open! That fool Megatron doesn't know how to properly dispose of competition, unlike me!" Starscream shouted, firing his null ray at the Autobot leader as he fled through the glowing portal.

Optimus deflected the ray and prompted the rest of the Autobots to return fire, but it was too late; their Decepticon quarry had escaped.  
Megatron watched this confrontation on a digital screen from the comfort of his command center on Cybertron, where he was monitering the situation using Laserbeak, his stealthy robotic avian spy. He waited until his traitorous subordinate disappeared through the space bridge before giving orders to Shockwave.

"Turn off the space bridge." the Decepticon leader growled. Shockwave complied immediately, jamming the portal while the Seeker was still traveling through it.

"Who's the fool NOW, Starscream?" Megatron chuckled maliciously. "Although this does raise the question, why didn't I scrap him a millenium ago?"

Starscream was suddenly blasted out of the space bridges' cosmic stream by a vicious pulse of energy. He was hurtled through the void of time, past spinning stars and galaxies, travelling through countless dimensions. He wailed like a small child as he careened into one particular dimension, making a crash landing into several strange buildings.

The Seeker shakily got on his feet and surveyed his surroundings. It looked like the earth he had been fighting on previously, but somehow even MORE primitive. One thing hadn't changed though, there were humans crawling everywhere, staring in fear and awe at the metal giant before them.

"Even when I've been jolted into a new reality, I'm still stuck on a mud heap full of fleshlings!" Starscream moaned. But then he realized one very important thing. "If I'm in a new dimension, that means no Megatron! And better yet, no Autobots! I'm free to rule over this pathetic species without a fight!"

Just then, a ball of fire struck the Decepticon in the back of the head. He turned around to see a figure standing on top of a palace, which towered above even him.

"Begone, steel monstrosity! I am Fire Lord Ozai, and this is my realm! I do not care how large you are, no being alive is more powerful than I!" the tiny human shouted, shooting more fire at Starscream.

"That's hot! Stop it!" Starscream whined, slapping the Fire Lord with the back of his hand. Ozai's bones were crushed into powder and he died instantly.

"See that, humans? Looks like your ruler is dead, making me, Starscream, the new Fire Lord!" the Seeker cried triumphantly.

"ALL HAIL FIRE LORD STARSCREAM" the people of the Fire Nation chanted.

"I'm finally at the top, where I was always meant to be!" the new Fire Lord gloated, sitting down on the palace and making it his new throne. "Now all I need to do is conquer the rest of this planet, wait for it to be technologically advanced enough to build a dimensional portal, travel back to my dimension, and overthrow Megatron! My plan is foolproof! Nothing can stop me!"

THREE DAYS LATER...

Starscream was daydreaming of finally slagging Megatron and enslaving the Autobots when he was suddenly interrupted by a Fire Nation scout ran up to his new Decepticon master, carrying a report.

"Lord Starscream, the Avatar and his army have just mounted an assault against us, while our guard is down! They're breaking through our defenses, what should we do?"

"What the frag is an Avatar!?" Starscream asked angrily.

"He's the chosen one, able to bend all four elements! He's kind of a big deal," the scout replied.

"Nobody is a bigger deal than Fire Lord Starscream!" the Seeker screeched, crushing the hapless scout underneath his metal foot. "This so-called Avatar is toast! With jam!"

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Toph were rampaging through the Fire Nation's troops, destroying tanks and blowing up walls as they gunned for the center of the city.

"It's a good thing you're on our side now Zuko, with your knowledge of the Fire Nation's tactics it was a lot easier to infiltrate the walls!" Aang said to the former fire prince.

"It was something I had to do, my father must be overthrown at any cost," Zuko replied.

"Yeah, he's kind of a prick." Sokka commented. "Just about anyone else in the universe would make a better Fire Lord than him."

Then the ground in front of them exploded, sending Fire Nation soldiers flying every which way.

"COME OUT AND FACE THE FIRE LORD, AVATAR!" said a metallic yet shrill voice.

"That doesn't really sound like my father..." Zuko observed.

Then Starscream flew into view of Aang and his companions, who stared in awe at the giant winged robot before them. The sun gleamed brightly off of his steel skin, and his red eyes glowed maliciously.

"You never said your dad was some kind of giant metal monstrosity, Zuko." Sokka jibbed.

Aang was intimidated by his gigantic foe, but he knew what he must do. The Avatar summoned the power of air and flew at the robot, charging a ball of fire in his hands.

"I don't know who or what you are, but your reign is over!" the bald boy shouted.

"Hardly, puny flesh creature," the Decepticon replied. "The reign of Starscream has only just begun!"

Aang then found himself suddenly paralyzed by his opponent's Null Ray. He promptly fell from the considerable height he had elavated himself to, hurtling towards the ground. Fortunately for Aang, Toph raised up an earth column to catch him, lessening the impact of the fall.

However, his relief lasted only for a moment. Before the Avatar could move, Starscream crushed him with an iron fist.

"So long, Avatar!" Starscream cackled.

"Aang, NO!" Katara screamed, tearbending more than she ever had before. Zuko and Sokka were enraged, and foolishly charged at the laughing robot. With hardly any effort at all, the Decepticon vaporized the duo with a laser blast. He then proceeded to step on the still crying Katara.

"Leave it to those dunderheads to screw things up," Toph sighed. "Guess at the end of the day I'm STILL the only one who can get shit done."

The tiny Earthbender nonchalantly walked up to Starscream and placed a hand on his comparitively massive foot. Sensing this, the Seeker peered down at the small speck of a human.

"What could you POSSIBLY do to me, little girl?" Starscream mocked. "I'm the size of a mountain compared to you, AND I'm made of the strongest metal in the universe!"

"Precisely," Toph smirked.

Then, much to Starscream's surprise, he was deftly picked up by his heel and thrown into a row of buildings.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" the Seeker gasped, still lying in the rubble.

"Simple," Toph replied. "I'm the greatest Earthbender in the world."

Enraged, Starscream stood up and fired his arm missle at her. With a yawn, the blind girl caught it in her hand, turned it around, and threw it back at the robot. With a yelp, the Decepticon jumped out of the way just in time. He was furious now, and charged straight at the Earthbender. Starscream swung his fist at the girl, who parried it effortlessly. She then grabbed the metal surface with her bare hands and began bending it.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Starscream shrieked as his entire arm unraveled into thin strips of metal. He stumbled backwards, clutching the ruined mess of his former limb.

"Hey, you started it pal," Toph grinned, summoning a growing wave of earth, which she then rode right up to the evil robot's face. "I'm just finishing it."

Then the Earthbender gathered up all her Metalbending skill and punched Starscream square in the face, causing ripples to spread outward from where her fist connected. The Decepticon's eyes widened in horror as his head began to expand. He opened his mouth to curse Megatron for indirectly causing this to happen, but the Seeker's head exploded before he got the chance.

"That's for killing my friends, asshole." Toph said, spitting on Starscream's headless corpse.


End file.
